


X Reader Danganronpa One Shots

by owobot



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anxiety, Confessions, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Four dark devas of destruction - Freeform, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Light Angst, Love Confessions, Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), One Shot, One Shot Collection, Plot, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Relationship(s), Romance, Sharing a Bed, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owobot/pseuds/owobot
Summary: Collection of x Reader Danganronpa one shots!- I'll be posting weekly or every other week depending on how carried away I get with writing- Characters you can expect from me are-Hajime -Nagito -Mikan -Miu -Kokichi -Gundham
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Threatening Letter // Gundham x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive a threatening letter so who else do you turn to other than the infamous Gundham Tanaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Danganronpa fanfiction please enjoy!

The day had been uneventful but that was a blessing of its own, no deaths. No threats. No motives. Just an average day something that was difficult to take for granted considering the murderous game you'd been enslaved to.

You were just about to reach for the door to your cabin before you noticed something had been jammed into your mailbox. A note? You opened it slowly, your hands trembled as you revealed the components within.

YOU'RE NEXT

Your eyes darted up from the note becoming alert to any slight movement in the air. Your thoughts raced as fear overtook your senses. Without thinking you barreled away from your cabin and began banging on a door belonging to the only person you believed could be trusted.

"What fool dares to disturb the supreme overlord of ice during my cleansing!?" You could hear a disgruntled Gundham shout out.

After a few moments he whipped the door open. An unusual sight stood before you; his hair was drenched, the pieces that were normally slicked back instead dripped down in front of his eyes. Your face flushed as you realized he still had a towel wrapped around his hips. You both stared at each other for a moment before a wave of embarrassment seemed to dawn on him as well.

He attempted to clear his throat before speaking. "It- It seems you forget your lowly place mortal, for your own sake this had best be important."

You could feel Gundham staring daggers into you or maybe he was just embarrassed? You shook yourself back to the urgency at hand and began "I didn't mean to- It's just that... I received a threat, please just let me stay here for the night until we can talk this over as a group in the morning." You pled holding up the note.

Gundham paused for a moment seeming to make an immediate recovery from his moment of embarrassment letting out a proud cackle. "Kehehe! It's understandable a mere human would seek out my protection fret not, your safety is guaranteed. I shall accompany you for the night."

You let out a sigh of relief as he held the door open allowing you to enter.

"My four dark devas will watch over you in my short absence." He spoke, seeming to rush into the bathroom before you could respond.

You looked around the room wondering where they could be hiding until your eyes made contact with the scarf on his bed. The four small 'demons' were nuzzled along the scarf you knelt down next to the bed to get a closer look at the slumbering monsters. After a few moments you heard the bathroom door click open once again, turning around to see Gundham in what seemed to be his sleepwear; just a t-shirt and basketball shorts.

You tried to let yourself ease into safety but there was still a nagging feeling of fear tugging at your brain.

"Do you think I'll really be safe?"

"Hmph, if they value their life they would dare think twice before even considering facing the might of the Tanaka Empire!" Gundhams words were as bold as ever, it was hard not to let your guard down being accompanied by such an eccentric man and his cuddly army of demons.

As he stepped closer to the bed you noticed how defined his arms were with scars, it didn't come as much of a surprise thinking about the amount of 'demons' he claimed to have tamed prior to your imprisonment to this island.

"It's cute seeing your hair down after all this time." You grinned anticipating his reaction.

"What did you just call me...?" He gritted his teeth but you could see embarrassment flush over his face.

All you could do was let out a giggle in return. It never got old seeing how easily flustered he'd get.

He continued to sputter out angrily "I- I am the warlock Gundham Tanaka I won't stand by and be called such inferior words by a weak mortal like you." He continued to try and hide his face but without his scarf the redness covering his face was quite visible.

"Geez I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." You tried to hold in your laughter over his seriousness surrounding the word 'cute' was.

"You should find yourself lucky that I am in a forgiving mood." Gundham crossed his arms knitting his brows, "But there will not be any second chances." As he finished speaking you couldn't help but notice the slight blush that still occupied his face. "Despite your insults towards me, I will still assure your safety I suppose. For now resting should be in our interests." Gundham seemed as though he was done with the bickering as he began walking towards his bed. "Y-"

Before he could get a word out you plopped yourself on top of his bed scooching yourself towards the pillow.

" What is this treachery you fiend! You request my services and then occupy my sleeping chambers, what do you take me for?"

"A friend?" You answered sheepishly as you sat up.

"Do you indulge in this with all your 'friends'? If so I believe you're better off than staying with one of them." Gundham spat the last few words sounding webbed with a hint of jealousy.

"No! I just thought...?" You became a bit hesitant as you were unsure if you could deal with the rejection. "The safest place would be next to you right?" You could feel yourself blush as the words left your mouth.

"Human, did that letter inflict delusions upon your brain? Is it not death that you are begging to be spared from? Then what foolish ideas run through your brain causing you to think a creature like you would not be inflicted by my power. Fool! You would crumble to ash before the culprit so much as pondered their ploy!" Gundhams voice boomed out just as you feared.

You could feel sadness begging to take hold of your expression but before it could you began shifting your position so that you could stand before Gundhams voice cut through once more.

"I've considered... A possibility but do not take such a transpiration lightly! for I: Gundham Tanaka will lend you my power- Fuahaha! Do not forget this human for you shall be indebted to me far beyond this life." Gundham looked down at you with a self-satisfied grin plastered on his face, seeming to be quite proud of himself.

"Really? Y-you're sure?" You beamed up at him feeling a bit guilty at the thought he may have just done this for you out of pity. "So how does it work?"

"You're hand..." He mumbled looking away from you coyly.

"My hand?"

"Yes. Give me your hand."

You held your hands in front of you as he stepped in closer, looking at you hesitantly before placing both of his hands around yours. You sat there staring for a moment as you could feel your stomach welling up happiness. This was the first time he's ever touched you. As you stared you could feel your face heating up once again.

"Even if you are just a lowly- ahem." Gundham bit his words and cleared his throat not quite able to meet your gaze. "Inconceivable as it may sound you have caught my attention human... I believe some may call it fondness... To want to care for another." Gundham continued to avoid your gaze as he attempted to tuck himself away but without his scarf his expressions were apparent. "I won't allow you to die."

His words came as a shock to you but without much thought you'd wrapped your arms around his chest. Pulling him onto the bed with the hug you placed your head onto his shoulder. His arms caught his weight for just a moment before he brought his hand to the back of your head pulling you in closer, burying his head into your hair.

Before too long you both pulled away getting a glimpse at one another's faces it was laughable the shade of red your faces had turned.

Suddenly you felt a shuffling towards the bottom of the bed you both turned your heads seeing the four dark devas of destruction stretching out on the scarf.

"W-wait please my four dark devas of destruction yield your eyes, you must not judge me.-" He began trying to let out excuses just for them to roll onto their backs into their continued slumber.

You looked at him questionably but decided it was best not to ask, you were about to let out a sigh but you were suddenly taken aback by how suddenly Gundham's hands cupped your cheeks. He stared into your eyes for a moment causing him to blush before he began to speak. "(Y/n) I would find it displeasing if you were to depart... That note, by a twist of fate it has led us here but I cannot allow that filthy heathen to lay their hands upon you. So I request..." Gundham shifted his eyes down nervously, "I request that until they are punished for their atrocities that you stay by my side." Gundham tilted your head down planting a kiss on your forehead.

You looked up and smiled giving him a nod.

"Splendid!" Gundham cocked his head back letting his laughter fill the room. "Sleeping is in order I suppose."

He stood up flipping the lights out. You could feel his weight shift the bed once he came back as you felt him reaching for your hand. He pulled it to his lips pressing down one last kiss releasing you as he laid back into the bed. You felt a smile tugging at your lips as you let your head rest upon his chest listening to the rhythm of his nervous heartbeat. He wrapped his arm around your hips as you could feel the butterflies fluttering in your stomach settle down. You both drifted into sleep soundly wrapped up in each others arms.

Until the four dark devas woke up...


	2. Sewing Sorcery // Gundham x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundham's beloved scarf has been torn so you take it upon yourself to help a friend(?) out.

The sun began falling early as always this time of year, it seemed wrong for it to be this warm when most others would be experiencing the frigid wind of December. Yet the lack of sunlight made your desire to go back to those wonderful summer nights all the more apparent. When all of this had been confirmed a reality. This island, these people, bonds and sacrifices they all existed. Although previously- we experienced everything through a virtual killing game, that was no longer the case. It's nothing short of a miracle that each of us regained consciousness. Thinking back it all seemed like it happened so long ago but here we all are: a chance to start anew.

Pacing back and forth, you felt the warm sand pressing beneath your feet as you waited out-front of the market. A few moments passed as you looked up to see the familiar dark haired man exit the shop with a strange look pressed upon his face. You smiled at the sight of your closest friend: Gundham Tanaka.

"Got everything you need?" You asked, as you both began walking back towards the cabins. Looking over at him briefly you couldn't help but notice how something seemed different.

"It would appear I've made a... Vital error." Gundham muttered out with a dissatisfied look occupying his face.

You cocked your head and tried to meet his gaze but his eyes were looking... Down? At... Oh.

His scarf had a noticeable tear running up the fabric, nevertheless the Four Dark Devas seemed right at home buried around the rim of the scarf. You stared for a moment before it dawned on you. Your eyes lit up, grabbing onto Gundham's sleeve you began to pull him towards the cabins eagerly.

"Fiend! Release me immediately!" Gundham shouted out, seeming to be startled by the sudden contact.

You stopped in your tracks. Continuing to hold onto his sleeve you stared up at him with the most exaggerated frown you could muster. ; he looked down only to make eye contact for mere seconds before darting his eyes away.

"It..." Gundham turned his head attempting to hide his flushed cheeks. "It would appear I am mistaken. But consider it unwise to take hold of me so suddenly. If not for my pact, you would be nothing more than ashes."

"Mmm, okay! Let's go, I'm going to fix your scarf" You replied as you continued to tug him along.

"Hmm, I suppose mending it would be... Appreciated." Gundham muffled out his approval with the last word practically being unintelligible.

"So how did your scarf get ripped in the first place?" You asked.

"I allowed it to happen, simply redirecting my focus for mere seconds was enough time for opposing forces to reach out and grasp for my very soul. But they seemed to have forgotten that I; Gundham Tanaka cannot be captured by such unworthy hands."

Opposing forces...? I guess that's his term for 'it got stuck on something' you couldn't help but smile at his odd phrasing.

"Well you can't argue that 'they' got pretty close." You let out a slight laugh.

"What- What was that? You believe I'd allow such a lowly creature to surpass my barriers? Don't make me laugh! I was merely setting an example, it's only natural to reinforce fear in those who dare pursue me. Kehehe! Any closer and they surely would have perished. Fuahahaha!"

You continued to ponder what this 'creature' could have been as Gundham laughed maniacally behind you.

Approaching your cabin you released Gundham's sleeve. Upon unlocking the door you looked back at Gundham giving a mischievous grin. "Next time I'll hold your hand."

"Wh-what did you say!? What an obvious trick. Did you truly believe I'd fall for that!?" Gundham's face once again became flustered as he entered the cabin.

You peered over at him admiring his frantic antics, this was something you could never get tired of seeing.

"I love how embarrassed you get." You blurted out.

"Th-that's-! Foolish mortal, I would not fall victim to such fragile human emotions! You must have succumbed to an illusion, yes- an illusion! Open your eyes (y/n), and you shall perceive reality once more." Gundhan grasped your cheeks in his hands looking down into your eyes, it could be assumed he was trying to break the 'illusion'.

You blushed at the thought of saying such words aloud and the fact that Gundham was touching you so intimately but it was short-lived.

"There, I'm bound to keep you safe if you recall. You will no longer fall victim to such pesky illusions." He spoke confidently releasing your face.

"Thank you..." You spoke feeling your face continue to heat up. It seemed he flipped the embarrassment onto you. "I'm going to need this." Your hand pulled gently at the scarf resting upon his shoulders. Seemingly in response to your hand the Four Dark Devas poked their heads out making a magnificent exit; scampering atop Gundham they returned to their preferred spots .

"Yes, it would seem so. Now then, show me your potential! It's been lifetimes since I've witnessed a mending ritual." Gundham boasted, removing his scarf and letting it fall into your hands.

You shuffled through your belongings digging out a needle and some thread. Ready to repair Gundham's scarf, you settled down on the floor and got to work.

Gundham sat some ways behind you but his intense gaze could be felt peering over your shoulder. Occasionally you would glance back at him but each time he'd turn his head, acting as though he wasn't intently watching.

"Would you like to come closer and watch?" You gestured patting the floor next to you.

"No I mustn't disturb you during the mending ritual." He crossed his arms looking strangely determined.

But- having eyes glancing past me the entire time would be the true disruption. You became giggly placing the scarf down you began inching towards Gundham; your expression indicated as usual you were up to something.

"(Y/n), you fool! Are you prepared to die? Stopping before the ritual has been completed, is it death you seek?"

You looked at him in astonishment for a moment realizing he truly believed sewing was some type of sorcery. Wondering if you should burst the illusion of this 'ritual' your thoughts bounced back as you came within grabbing distance to Gundham.

"What corruption has fallen upon you (Y/n)-"

"I need your help." You wrestled with Gundham for a moment, he flinched as you reached out to his arms. Holding them tightly you could feel his bandages shifting within your grasp. Gundham wasn't resisting? Meanwhile the Four Dark Devas scattered into his pockets to avoid losing their footing. Gundham compiled tagging along into your workspace. As you lowered yourself back down to the floor you couldn't help but look up. You noticed the fleeting presence of shock upon Gundham's face but it was quickly replaced by a familiar menacing grin.

"...Kehehehe, I see! You wish to combine our power to enhance this ritual. Fine then, I shall lend you my aid. Though I must say your negligence concerns me." Gundham settled his back against the wall next to you once again pouring all of his attention into the scarf.

This is your chance.

But- No.

You made your decision. He would understand how ordinary sewing is once he watched up close. So, until then...

"Umm... for this 'ritual' I have a request, I..." You felt the elation welling in your stomach as you continued to anxiously stitch the fabric. "If I could just... Rest my head on you."

Gundhams face altered from surprise to embassament within seconds.

"..."

Oh geez worst case scenario your hands moved along the fabric faster as anxiety began bubbling over.

"I accept your proposal, though I cannot guarantee it to be of any comfort to you." Although he tried to hide his embarrassment it was quite apparent. Without his scarf there wasn't much of anything that could conceal his face.

Upon his approval you scooted close settling into his side and leaning your head on his shoulder. He sat next to you with his back firmly placed against the wall seemingly frozen. It became obvious how tense he was. A tinge of guilt hit your chest, was this okay...?- You cut off your thoughts and forced yourself to take in the rare occasion. Once again you picked up the scarf and continued working.

-

you made progress on the scarf but you couldn't stop your thoughts from wandering. He still felt so tense, This was a bad idea from the start. You raised your head up with a cheery grin. "Thank you Gundham but I'm- Really sorry, I shouldn't have-."

"Stop." Gundham shifted his head in your direction only to begin looking down at you like prey. Strangely enough it was a bit threatening. "Apologies from mortals mean nothing-"

Ouch.

"-Furthermore-"

"I lied, the truth is this isn't a ritual or anything of the sort. Sewing is ordinary. It can be done by anyone, so-"

"Do not denounce merging so freely! I won't allow you to admit defeat. Look here." Gundham pointed at the scarf. "Though this is a mere novice level ritual at best, it was still capable of restoring something precious to me. So do not classify this as ordinary. Understand!?" Gundhams words were intense but it could be assumed, this was his own form of flattery.

"Thank you Gundham you are truly precious to me." You beamed.

"Hngh... Y-you intend to disarm me? Keheheh. I must applaud your valiant efforts." You watched the sight you had seen so many times before play out once again as Gundham's face burned up to a shade of pink.

"And I really am sorry- I could tell you were uncomfortable when-" you couldn't complete your sentence.

It took your moment to process. You felt his lips pressing against your own, it was a soft kiss but only lasted for a moment before he retreated.

"Th- there, will that silence your uncertainties?"

"...No." The word almost got stuck in your throat as your nerves were on the verge of snapping.

"Wh- Very well then." Gundhan paused before placing his fingers on your cheek, your heart fluttered as he stared into your eyes before leaning in to kiss you once more. His lips brushed gently against yours before pulling you in closer. You draped your arms around his neck as you took in every moment. You felt yourself melting deeper and deeper into him until you felt his hands grasp your waist pulling you onto his lap.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

You nodded your head and he leaned in once more the feeling of his breath on your neck sent shivers up your spine. Pressing his lips against your skin he trailed up your jaw; the sensations caused your breathing to destabilize as all you could do was clutch onto his shirt. Finally, he brought his face close to yours as he kissed you. Parting your lips you brought your hands up running your fingers through his dark hair. The kiss deepened and you could feel yourself becoming breathless as his lips crashed down onto yours. Suddenly you pulled back in shock feeling something fall onto your lap.

"C-Champ-P, how long have you been watching? I won't allow for you to be exposed to such acts!"

All at once the rest of the Devas leapt out of Gundham's pocket falling onto your lap.

"All of you? What is the meaning of this?"

You couldn't help but to burst out into laughter at the genuine concern in his voice. You peered over at the scarf as it lay out on the floor just about sewn back up, you paid your thanks to whatever force ripped it today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope this was in character! I've been in the process of a HajimexReader as well as a NagitoxReader if anyone wants specific scenarios lmk and I'll try my best :)


	3. To Exist // Hajime x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Existing to serve. Existing to be used. Existing for others. This is existing correct? That's how it's always been, correct? It was correct prior to being told it wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important(?) note: this will jump back and fourth allot during the timeline of SDR2, please let me know if it all makes sense in the end. I put allot of work into this and would really appreciate any feedback. :)

**_Ding dong bing bong_ **

Your eyes opened, to be met with the night sky. The stars danced for you, and the ocean hummed it’s eternal melody. Grass tickled your arms as you laid there grasping everything at once. Your chest felt as though it was sinking, anguish clouded your vision. You couldn't catch your breath. It hurt.

"Y/n?" Hearing a familiar voice you turned on your side, seeing the brunette you loved so much. 

_Where… Was I?_

"Hajime? You're okay?" Your hands desperately clung to his face. "Don’t leave me again."

"Hey what's wrong?" With a concerned tone he caressed your cheek. 

"I-I'm unsure. Why am I... crying?" You blinked feeling the moisture tracing down your cheeks.

"Maybe you had a bad dream." Hajime let out a slight chuckle. "Besides I'm not going anywhere, you know that." He leaned over, placing a kiss onto your forehead. As if they’d never been there in the first place, the uncertainties that plagued you melted away. 

**_Ding dong bing bong_ **

“Eek!?” Your shoulders shot up in surprise, your eyes shifting to the brunette calling your name. “Ah, I’m sorry... You’d like to speak to me?” You beamed. 

“Well, yeah if you're not busy. I thought you might like this.” He held out an item that appeared to be from the vending machine.

“Hajime, how wonderful! Thank you for allowing me to see it.” You smiled.

Hajime chuckled nervously. “No, what I was trying to say is I’m giving this to you.”

“Oh, I’m sorry of course I should have known!” You bowed your head apologetically. “I will keep this item safe until you see fit.”

“Um Y/n… It’s a present…?” 

You stared blankly attempting to make sense of his words. “I’m sorry for not understanding sooner, you’d like me to keep this item. I understand. I will repay this debt Hajime, just tell me what you'd like me to do.”

“Wait, what, no.” Hajime shook his hands. “I just thought you might like it, you don’t have to do anything in return.”

“I don’t…?”

“No.” Hajime laughed. 

“I see…” You blushed, voicing your bewilderment. “I- I’m not sure how to respond to your gratuity… Is there- tell me how you’d like me to respond.” You stammer desperately waiting for a command.

“However you want…?”

“However I want… You’re sure that’s okay?”

“Ah, well, yeah. I don’t really think you need my permission, just be yourself.”

“I understand, if you’d like me to stop responding on my own please inform me, so until then thank you, Hajime.”

“Ah, no problem… I think?” 

**_Ding dong bing bong_ **

“Y/n What’s wrong? Why are you acting like this?” Hajime cradled the sad state of you clutching and wailing into his shirt.

“I love this existence, I don’t want to go back.” You begged.

“Y/n, please. What's going on?”

“Hajime you’re truly a good person. Is it really okay?”

“Is- Is what okay?”

“For me to exist like this, to be this person… I don’t want to- I don’t want to go back.” Rapidly letting out plea after plea you left no room for a response.

“Y-Y/n you definitely look sick we should get you to Mikan and-” Before Hajime could voice his concern you retracted your hands and slumped down to the wooden flooring. 

“Please don’t leave me.” You plead.

“H-Hey Y/n I’m not leaving you; I’d never leave you.” Hajime knelt down looking into your muddled eyes; the hurt was apparent as he stared at your erratic condition. “Somethings not right, _you're_ not acting right.”

“I’m afraid. I don’t want you to hurt me.”

Resting his forehead against yours, panic immediately flooded over him.

“You’re burning up, let’s go. Mikan should be at the restaurant.”

“I love you. I’m sorry, I love you.” You cried into his shoulder as he lifted you up.

“It’s going to be okay.” Trying to give you the most confident smile he could muster, he spoke clearly. “I love you too.”

Continuing with your sobbing apologies Hajime lugged you to the restaurant. It didn’t take long for Monokuma to break the news; you were stricken with the fear disease.

**_Ding dong bing bong_ **

Dressed in your bathing suit and ready for the beach you waited outside the cabins. Everything appeared to be in order, although there had been no gesture to leave, or an exchanging of words for that matter. Hajime's face burned red, continuing to break eye contact with you.

"Hajime… You won’t look at me." Your hands moved to your cheeks frantically trying to hide from your embarrassment. "Do I- do I look bad?"

"No that's not it!" Hajime spouted out nervously.

"I understand, so that's it…" 

"Huh, what?" 

"You would like to grope me, well I…- well I…- If that’s how I can serve you then-" 

"Wait Y/n that's not it either! It's just you well… You look really good.- I mean you always look good but I… Should stop talking." He responded, slipping into a flustered state.

"You’re always so kind to ‘me’. Truthfully I’m not acclimated to it but you’re words, I think I should cherish them." 

“It feels like you deserved a lot more. I-I mean words to uhm ‘cherish’.” 

“Your concern is remarkable Hajime! But, someone like me isn’t fit to receive such luxuries. After all ‘I’ only exists because you told me to.”

“H-hold on! All I said was for you to be yourself, not to act out some role.” Hajime pressed the topic.

“Ah- well yes.” You blushed realizing the error in your wording. “But it’s the first time someone’s made a request like that-. The concept of what ‘myself’ is… It’s new. I-I feel like a novice.”

“It’s really that hard?” The consideration displayed on Hajime’s face felt refreshing. You observed, wondering where such emotions take root, but it didn’t last long. The expression Hajime held began to crack, giving you a retiring smile he asked. “I guess that request was kind of weird huh… But maybe I can help, you know with… Finding yourself?.” 

Your eyes lit up to his proposal. “I hope we can enjoy this experience together.” 

Wrapping your arms around his stomach, you felt Hajime's body stiffen up within your embrace. Peering up, his cheeks appear flushed, his eyes once again darting away from you. 

“Do you- do you find my touch unpleasant?” pulling away you cupped your face in shame, while Hajime attempted to convince you that his reaction was unintentional. Easing back into your typically odd routine.

-

_To exist is… Unlikely._

**_Ding dong bing bong_ **

Holding in laughter you began sliding your hands up Hajime's skin. Discomfort immediately tugged at his face.

"H-Hey! (Y/N)!" Hajime wiggled underneath your frigid touch. 

"It seems they're still cold." Bringing your hands back to your lap you watched Hajime sit up on his bed. 

"That wasn't funny." Hajime snapped, seeming a bit irritated.

"Eek!" You cry out, burying your face into your hands. Feeling the bed shifting you peek out through the cracks, to see Hajime lean over your shoulder.

The hairs on your neck stood up, your body tensing in response to Hajime suddenly blowing into your ear. Pulling back he chuckled watching your face redden. 

"So cute." He smiled drawing close to you, tracing his thumb along your cheek. "It’s probably getting late." 

Placing a kiss onto your forehead he plopped back. Following his lead you claimed your spot; resting your head against his chest and tucking your body beneath the sheets. Feeling the warmth of his body heat wrap around you a smile tugged at your lips, listening to the soft sounds of his breathing faintly whispering before dozing off. “I think you’ve found yourself.”

…

_Found myself…_

_Is that okay?_

_Are these butterflies or could it be..._

_Fear?_

**_Ding dong bing bong_ **

“Well you’re a person right? So you decide.”

“I understand… From now on I will act for myself, right Hajime?”

“Aha-ha, you’ve almost got it.” Hajime laughed sheepishly scratching his head.

“Okay, then my first decision-” Blushing you assured yourself that how you felt was okay. “My first decision is-” Continuing to try and force the words out Hajime’s green eyes stared. Your nerves felt unhinged as you whispered out the words. “Can you close your eyes maybe…”

With a questionable look he accepted your request only to feel shaky hands on his cheeks. Pressing your lips against his you could feel the sudden jerk of tenseness emanating from him. Fearfully pulling away guilt washed over you.

“I-I-.” You began stuttering but he was quick to cut your words off. 

Feeling a tug on your wrist Hajime pushed back into the kiss. Closing your eyes his lips fell on top of yours. Your stomach radiated with a new sensation, one that you never thought existed. Joy? Excitement? What was this? Did he feel these emotions too? All of this at once? Your awareness switched over to your heart pounding within your chest, is this normal? Can he hear it too? 

Reaching up Hajime brought his hands to the back of your neck. You pulled on the collar of his shirt only wishing to memorize each and every new sensation you felt. Your lips were devoted to this connection as the pacing became sloppy. Drawing in shaky breaths you finally pulled away.

He averted his eyes, fumbling out an assortment of words. 

"Was that an acceptable first decision?" You asked.

With that Hajime let out a sigh. "That's for you to decide." Looking up he gave a reassuring smile. With that your belief was confirmed; this person would break you free from your internalized prison.

**_Ding dong bing bong_ **

Trailing behind Hajime you observed the odd district of mangled electronics. Passing by one of the screens you noticed a flashing of words: **IZURU KAMAKURA.**

Why… Why did this seem so familiar?

"Y/n? Is everything alright?"

"Oh!" You brought your hand up to your cheek. "I apologize for spacing out." 

This brought a slight chuckle from Hajime as he reached out, intertwining his fingers with yours. Observing the faint traces of pink on his face, you smiled retreating into his arms.

**_D-ng d-g b ng_ **

"Hajime… Am I- dreaming?"

You feel your stomach sink as he flashes you a sad smile. 

"Something like that." 

\---

**_Ding dong bing bong_ **

"I can feed myself." Hajime blushed, turning his head away from you.

"Eek! I understand, I shouldn’t have-" Before you could finish your sentence you felt a tight grip around your wrist. You darted your eyes over as you watched Hajime take a bite of the food you were holding out.

"It’s just, there’s people around." Hajime's embarrassment was clear as day refusing to make eye contact. 

"I see! Then you should do it to me." 

"What, why!?" 

"Because that's what couples do, I’ve been learning a lot about the dating game." You smiled. 

"Dating game? Where did you get that idea?- Don't tell me." Hajime let out a slight chuckle as he let his cheek rest in his hand. 

"No! It has nothing to do with Chiaki’s games!" 

"Someone's got a guilty conscience." Hajime laughed. “I wouldn’t say those games are very accurate.” 

“I understand, only the digital lover will feed me.” You sighed. 

“H-Hey!” 

**_Dnn-g dn- b-g_ **

"These are... My memories?"

Hajime answers with a nod. 

"Who is-” You pause, feeling nausea take over. “- Are you Izuru Kamukura?” The name was equivalent to poison exiting your lungs.

\---

**_Ding dong bing bong_ **

"And lastly the second foreign exchange student; the Ultimate Servitress, they can fit into any role you need. Just tell them what you want, as well as the personality you want them to display. They'll do it flawlessly!" Nagito explained.

“Another exchange student? And… What a weird talent.” Hajime commented.

"They took pretty good care of you while you were asleep." Nagito nudged.

"Ah! Hello." You bowed your head. "I'm relieved you're finally awake. My name is Y/n, please let me know if I can help you in any way." 

"Sorry for all the trouble." Hajime apologized sheepishly. “My name is Hajime Hinata.”

You looked at the brunette blankly. "No, I should be thanking you, it gave me a role to fulfill. So tell me Hajime Hinata, is there a certain personality you’d prefer?" 

"Huh…?" The brunette scratched his cheek. "I think I'm okay with you just being yourself. S-sorry that was…- it was nice meeting you.”

**_Ding dong bing bong_ **

"No Hajime, you're wrong! You've never been so wrong before!" You yelled out, feeling tears well up in your eyes.

"That's easy for you to say, you actually _have_ a talent but me, I'm just _normal_." He choked out the self inflicting words.

"No! I realized having a talent was a curse because if it wasn't for you- if it wasn't for you- I wouldn't exist." Your mouth trembled, curving into a smile. "It's okay to exist as you are. Right Hajime?" Desperately awaiting his confirmation it never came, only silence. "Hajime, it's okay right? Isn't that what you said?"

…

…

…

"After all this time, you still don't get it? No, maybe it's my fault. What did an ordinary guy like me expect to change." 

"I still don't get it?...” You paused before bowing your head. “I-I understand. If there is any way I can assist you Hajime, don't hesitate to ask."

_So it seems this existence- in the end..._

_It wasn't okay._

_It was empty again._

**_D-n- b- n-g_ **

**Despite everything, I still want to make my own decisions.**

**Therefore,**

**I won't be joining the rest of you.**

**Please forgive me Hajime.**

-

_If I just had more confidence I wouldn't have hurt you like that. I'm sorry Y/n._

_-_

**_D-n-n-g_ **

Your eyes open, to be met with the night sky. The stars dance for you, and the ocean hums it’s eternal melody. Grass tickles your arm as you lay there grasping everything at once. You sit up gasping for air, only to be met with a pair of familiar green eyes. 

"Hey Y/n, it’s been awhile. Well, for me at least.” Hajime smiles.

“Hajime I-... Do not understand.” You furrow your brows as you begin to sit up, quickly realizing the world around you appears to be destabilizing. The island that you’ve come to know flickers around you, as if ready to crumble at any moment.

“I never took you for the stubborn type.” Hajime laughed.

“You mustn’t laugh! The world is ending before our eyes.” You exclaimed, before you had the chance to stand up; arms that felt like the only solace in this strange world wrapped around you.

"Just this once, I have a request: it's time for you to wake up.” Hajime murmurs in your ear. “Everyone's waiting." 

“Wake… Up? I do not-” Before voicing your confusion, grief shot through your chest. Memories of the last trial returned, only to plague your mind. 

**_I won't be joining the rest of you._ **

“I finally made my own decision how… Unfair.” Gritting your teeth for a moment, a smile forms. “But I understand, my role will always be to serve, correct?-”

“No hold on.” Hajime intervenes. “You- I-I’m.” Tripping on his words, Hajime looks away momentarily. “You did a great job and I'm proud of you. So when you wake up, don’t give up. Show me more. Okay?”

“I-I understand Hajime.” Your voice wavered in a mix of happiness and fear until you remembered. “Are you Hajime or are you Izuru?”

“Both, I guess?” 

“Then it would seem I will have to understand for myself, ‘I guess’.” You declare, mimicking his phrasing.

**_Ding dong bing bong_ **

Your eyelids open only to make out what looks to be a ceiling. Feeling as though the rest of your body is lagging you sit up grogginess clouding your senses. Recognizing a familiar presence you shoot your head to the side, noticing a figure standing next to you. Meeting his eyes; they were all you could focus on. Green and red. Eyes that felt equally familiar as they did foreign. 

“Ah- I apologize for-... H-how can I serve you?!” You ask, shrinking in fear. 

The man shakes his head disapprovingly, while his face shifts into a familiar smile.


	4. Die & Seek // Kokichi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety has lead you into a life and death match of hide and seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started writing this mid panic attack so like???

_ This is it, my last chance. _

You attempted to steady your breathing. Your hands trembled as you sat within a locker, a various assortment of cleaning supplies packed in on either side of you. 

A small voice within your head desperately wanted to believe that you were safe. It was screaming: Maybe you can make it out alive!

Until you heard  _ it _ .

This was no one's fault but your own.

If only you'd kept your distance. 

If only you were more careful.

If only you weren't such a coward.

If only you weren't such a nervous wreck.

If only you had rejected such feelings during a  _ killing game _ .

Each breath became more unstable than the last. In a last ditch effort to ground yourself you fastened your hands around your knees; gripping them tighter, tighter, tighter. 

Stay calm. Breathe. Stay calm. Breathe. 

"Nyehehe, found youuu." 

You wanted to shroud your existence, to become nothing. You listened as the door to the room creaked shut. Peering out through the cracks footsteps drew closer. The hardwood flooring echoed with each step, your heartbeat continued to accelerate. Your nerves were crumbling into dust. This was it, you couldn't take it anymore. Just a few more steps and he'd open the door. No!

Tumbling out of the locker you shouted. "Wait!" . 

"Heeeey, you came out before I found you, and that's like the best part." Kokichi whined, displaying his usual childish demeanor. "You really are bad at this." He commented, crossing his arms. 

"Please, please, please one more game!" You begged. 

"Fine I'm feeling generous but, if I win one more time you know what happens riiiight?." 

"Ahaa-hah… I really don’t want to say-" 

"You'll die."

"I don't want to die yet! Really- anything but that so… I just have to win." Your voice trembled as you gave your best attempt at a smile.

"Yeah well, you said that the last five times." Kokichi stated, observing the back of his hand. 

"It's the same as before? I just have to make it to 20 minutes right?" You gulped. 

"Yeah, sure, whatevs." Kokichi grinned, bringing his hands up behind his head. 

Before you could catch your breath he began counting as you slipped by him. 

_ Sorry Kokichi _

…

A knot shifted around within your stomach, attempting to convenience yourself you’d thought of the perfect spot. Short of a sprint you stopped in front of a door, and with shaky hands you dug a key out from your pocket. "I know stealing is wrong but..." You sighed in relief as the door unlocked. 

What came next was… Unsettling? 

The room was filled with oddities that were relevant in previous trials. Papers spread across the floor and a white board with: all of us? 

Shaking your head you brought yourself to the task at hand: hiding. Scanning the room once more you brought yourself to the most obvious spot; the closet. He wouldn't check there right? But what if he does? No maybe he won’t. Lodging yourself inside you took a deep breath and started counting. 

1 Mississippi 

2 Mississippi 

3 Mississippi 

…

300 Mississippi?

500 Mississippi? 

757 Mississippi? 

_ Agh How many was that now? _

…

_ Lost count again, maybe the time limit is up?  _

_ I hope the time limit is up _ . 

_ What if he finds me before the time limit is up? _

**_Click_ **

Oh no. 

"Y/n did suuch a good job at hiding this time but ya know, I couldn't help but notice my door was unlocked. How weird." 

Oh no. 

Oh-no-oh-no-oh-no-oh-no. 

Wait but maybe the time limit is up? Maybe? 

No it probably wasn't.

But maybe? Maybe?

_ I don't want to die. _

You bit down on your lip in an attempt to silence your thoughts, bringing you back to the footsteps outside of the closet. 

"Gotcha!" The door swung open, as unfamiliar hands met your shoulders your balance tipped. In a last ditch effort you grabbed onto Kokichi’s scarf pulling him along with you. 

No. No. No. No. No. 

-

The feeling that never went away. So deeply deeply rooted within you. It was uncomfortable and never let up, that chittering sensation. Even before the killing game you were it's home and it was your master, so did anything really change? It didn't seem possible but this anxiety took a new form, it was refreshing, hinted with… Excitement? It was as if the discomfort you were so familiar with had dressed up to become something desirable. This change you couldn't help but want more of it so you looked towards the root.

Kokichi Ouma.

None of it made any sense; this feeling or that person but, did it really have to? What mattered was today you were ready to kick anxiety's ass and have a normal conversation with him. Well probably not today but  _ maybe  _ one day! 

You watched from a distance at the one you wanted to talk to the most. Kokichi was busy poking around the casino machines, otherwise your cover may have long since been blown. You could practically feel the excitement radiating from him as he looked at the assortment of games. You wanted to talk to him but that voice was always so loud, so how could you? This entire day had been spent in a deadlock of trailing him, it’d be weird if you didn’t talk to him so why couldn’t you just do it? Why does everything have to be so hard?

_ What if he hates me? _

_ Or what if I talk too loud? _

_ Or too quiet? _

_ What if I forget his name? _

_ What if I forget words in general? _

_ Or what if I forget how to breathe?  _

_ Or what if- _

“Hey! Hey! So are you like, my stalker or something?” Kokichi shot up in front of you. He watched you with glistening eyes as you attempted to get something resembling a word out of your mouth.

“No! I uh, well you see… Um it’s just... “ Your throat felt restricted as you tried to force the words out, trying to find some excuse, any excuse as to why you’d been following him. Averting your gaze down to the floor you finally managed to choke something out. “Well um do you maybe, want to play a game?”

“Ooooh yeah that sounds like fun, but hey! Let’s make it more interesting. It can be a game of life and death so waddya say!? You’ll do it right? Right!” Kokichi flashed a childish grin, as his words painted quite the opposite picture. 

-

“Hellooooo, earth to Y/n?”

“Mm…?” Slowly regaining consciousness everything still seemed to be a blur. You brought your hand up to rub your eyes as your vision slowly started to adjust or maybe not? 

Kokichi was way too close to your face. He peered down at you wearing his typical (not so) innocent grin. “Phew I totally thought you were dead.” He said unconvincingly.

"Did you kill me?” You asked groggily, bringing your hand up to rub your eyes. 

“That was the plan until you went all unconscious on me.” He continued to grin.

A wave of terror radiated down your spine, as you shot up in distress slamming your head into Kokichis’. 

“Geez, what’d you go and do that for?” Kokichi winced, holding his head.

“I don’t want to die.” Your fear outweighed the pain that throbbed from your forehead, as you stared at Kokichi with all the intensity you could manage (which wasn’t much).

“God can you come up with a new line already? If I wanted to kill you don’t you think I would’ve done it by now?” Kokichi said with irritation lingering in his voice. 

“I want to believe you but you're lying, aren’t you?” You whimpered out.   
“Yuppers! You got me.” Kokichi said cheerfully as he brought his hands up behind his head.

“Wh-No!” 

“Nee-heehee. Well I guess killing you can wait, but you know what that means. Right?”

“You’ll kill me tomorrow?” You asked, the idea of being killed had wedged itself into being the only thought you could manage to process.

“Uh-no.It means: you.owe.me.” Kokichi stated, putting emphasis behind each word.

"Eheheh… Owe you what exactly?” You laughed nervously.

"Tell me, who put you up to it. C’mon tell me, tell me!" 

You tilted your head to the side, staring at him in a state of confusion.

"You know! Who told you to follow me around like that? Suichi? Kaito? Ooooh maybe Maki?" Excitement poured from Kokichi as he continued prodding you for information.

"Oh that aha-hah…" It was true, no matter how you tried looking at it you had been following him prior to these games, but if you just outright admitted to that… No you couldn’t, what if he thought you were some kind of psycho stalker? Or maybe he’d think you were trying to murder him? Or what if…- "You got me because it was- all of them?"

You were met with a dissatisfied frown "You know if you're gonna lie at least make it convincing." 

Get it together Y/n. Kokichi is essentially a walking lie detector test if you can't lie just…

_ Just what? _

_ What am I supposed to say? _

_ What's the right answer? _

_ I can't lie. I can't lie. I can't lie. So what? What? What? What?  _

Maybe…

Steer the conversation in a way that is technically the truth? That would work right? 

"Well I'm waiting~!" 

"Oh! Well it's because… Because… Because…" 

"C'mon just spit it out already!"

"I like you." 

_ Shoot. _

"You what now?"

"Ehehehe-hahaha… I caught you off guard didn't I? Just one of the many weapons in my arsenal." You grinned nervously while averting his eyes. "That was the truth but! It's like- it's like in a friend way or something…" Words continued to spew out of your mouth as you felt the hole you were in grow deeper and deeper. 

"Aww and here I thought you  _ liked _ me,  _ liked _ me. You're so mean Y/n, you shouldn't play with a boy's heart like that." Kokichi sobbed.

"Wait- I'm not! I really do-." 

Kokichi's tears stopped immediately as he let out a yawn. "Yeah thought so."

"Huh?"

"You really need to work on those nerves of yours, I bet you're tooootally embarrassed right now. Am I right? Am I, am I?"

"Well why aren't you?" Your words trembled as you felt tears forming. This was the worst. Why did you say that? Why is this happening? You can never say the right thing, can you? Why?

"Why should I? I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader, this kinda stuff happens like  _ all _ the time." Kokichi said with a cocky grin. 

"Aha-hah wow that’s…" Your throat fought to keep the words from squeezing out "I-I lied.”

"Whaaat? Really? No fair, you know I really do hate it when people lie." Kokichi pouted. "To think I was going to give you a pity kiss."

"I don't want a pity kiss."

"Huh? Then how about like this…" 

You watched the pale boy draw closer to your face, you knew deep down he was messing with you. Any second now he'd draw back and laugh in your face right? But Kokichi's lips were practically on top of yours. How far was he about to take this joke? You waited until you felt his lips pressed against yours. You felt your heart jump within your chest. A war of excitement and fear raged on inside of you; you wanted it to be genuine, but the anxiety that this was all one big joke tipped the scale. In the end all you could do was wait for it to end as he finally pulled away.

"That's what you wanted right?" 

"Well yes-"

"Then why didn't you kiss me back?" Kokichi snapped.

"I-I thought you were messing with me." You choked out.

...

“Nyehehe! You got me, I lied." Kokichi jumped up only to stare down at you. His expression shifted to an unsettling grin. "Besides if you keep acting like that you'll be next you know. Too bad! You could’ve really used a character arc." 

His words stung but you should have known better. No. You did know better, otherwise this might have hurt a whole lot worse but still, his cryptic warning left you in a state of confusion. “Acting like what?” 

“Oh you know like, a complete mess.” Kokichi beamed. “Nyehehe! You’ve got easy target written over you! God could you make it any easier?”

Yeah this all feels about right. Your stomach filled with dread and you became aware of the shakiness that plagued your hands. 

**He's right that's…**

**M̸̢̧̠͔͚̭͖̫̝͙͌͗͐̈̐͆̈͛ȩ̸̛̫̼̮̓̓̒̽͌̈̀̐̊͊**

-

It's been a few days since  _ that _ incident. The way things ended you assumed he'd be completely done with you, seeing how harshly he spoke of your sad existence and all but that wasn't the case in the slightest. It was quite the opposite. He's been clinging to you since then whether or not that was a good thing you weren't quite sure.

“C’moooon Y/n, let’s play something I’m booored.” Kokichi whines, his arms wrapping around you as you stare down at your breakfast. You're all too aware of the clamminess lingering in your palms as you ignore the array of eyes glancing at you within the dining area. It’s become a daily scene but it’s still so uncomfortable drawing this much attention to yourself.

You bite your lip waiting for the array of onlookers to evacuate from the dining hall, until finally only one pair of purple eyes remain.

“Hey uhm, Kokichi?” 

He responds with an enthusiastic, “Uhuuuh?” 

“Why have you been doing this…? I mean hanging out with me.”

“Huh? Isn’t that obvious?” Kokichi asks, raising a finger to his cheek. “I’m making sure you’re not the next victim silly!”

“Wait really?”

“Nope! That was a lie, I could totally care less.” Kokichi chimes. “Buuuut I guess it would be kinda boring if you just went and dropped dead on me. Just thinking about it makes me so sad!” Kokichi began bawling his eyes out but you didn’t budge.

“You’re lying.” 

“Yep!” Kokichi stops the waterworks replacing them with a grin. “Nyehehe, you’re getting good at this, or are you?”

"Yeah I should've known that by now." You sigh with a smile, directing your attention to poking at your food.

“Heyyy it gets boring when you talk like that.” Kokichi pouts. “Oh I know! Let’s pick back up from a few days ago, you know when we-.” 

“H-hey! That’s not funny Kokichi.” You stutter, averting your eyes trying to conceal your flustered reaction.

“Well yeah, obviously.” Kokichi sighs and crosses his arms. “Okay I’ll give it to you, I guess you're an okay liar. Totally fooled me.” 

“Huh? When did I lie?”

“When you said you liked me, that was a lie wasn’t it? Otherwise you wouldn’t be so opposed to it that’s all.” Kokichi states before briefly turning on the crocodile tears. "And I really thought you liked me. WAAAAAH!" 

“Wait no- I mean, it’s just-”

“No I get it. One of them really did put you up to follow me around, so who was it-” Kokichi began interrogating you but was interrupted. This once you wouldn't allow yourself to be swept up in doubt, as if your body was acting on its own; you press your lips onto his, for just a moment before nervously pulling away. 

The lapse in thought you experience quickly turns into rapidly shifting fear, your facial expression must've said it all. You open your mouth attempting to let out some form of apology but the words won't take shape. The silence is deafening until Kokichi finally cuts into the silence. “Wow that was lousy.” He snickers, pulling you back in.

“H-hey do you think we should help?” Shuichi asks standing somewhat restlessly outside of the dining hall.

“Nahh.” Kaito grins and pulls Shuichi away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with how this one turned out but instead of abandoning it I'd like to ask:  
> What areas do I need to work on overall? Or if you have any writing tips in general I'd really appreciate that as well! 
> 
> TY for reading :)


End file.
